popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Allspark
Allspark (formerly Hasbro Studios) is an American distribution company located in Burbank, California. It is a wholly owned subsidiary of Hasbro. This company is best known for shows and films such as the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic TV series and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series. Originally just a TV production division, many of its TV shows, such as My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and Littlest Pet Shop, are based on Hasbro properties and are broadcast on the Discovery Family television network, a joint venture between Hasbro and Discovery, Inc. Allspark Pictures is Hasbro Studios' live-action film and television production label while Allspark Animation is its animation label. Cake Mix Studio is the company's Rhode Island-based commercials and short content producer. History including the Popples Hasbro Studios was formed in 2009 for TV development, production, and distribution under Stephen Davis as president. On October 10, 2010, Hasbro Studios and Discovery Networks renamed and refocused the channel formerly known as Discovery Kids as The Hub. On November 9, 2010, Hasbro Studios signed an agreement with Canadian media company Corus Entertainment to broadcast their productions on Canadian television networks, such as YTV and Teletoon. On October 6, 2011, Hasbro Studios signed an agreement with seven US and international airlines, such as Continental Airlines and Qantas, to broadcast shows on their planes. In March 2012, the studio started venturing into foreign co-productions starting with Play-Doh (DoPei Le Doh), mixed animation and live action series with Toonmax, part of the Shanghai Media Group. In December 2012, Hasbro transferred all entertainment divisions to Hasbro Studios, including their Los Angeles-based film group and Cake Mix Studio, the company's Rhode Island-based commercials and short content producer. On February 28, 2013, the studio laid off three staffers in its Game & Reality Show Production & Development department and moved that department under Vice President Kevin Belinkoff to the animation department's executive plus outside creative consultants. Hub Network was renamed Discovery Family on October 13, 2014 after Hasbro gave up some of its ownership to their joint-partner Discovery Communications.In August, Josh Feldman was appointed as Head of Development for Hasbro Studios, as he will oversee live-action and TV series. On October 20, the studio announced a new film self-finance/co-finance production label Allspark Pictures. Hasbro Studios with Legacy Recordings released its first non-soundtrack album, Truly Outrageous: A Tribute to Starlight Records on August 7, 2015. This promotion album for Jem film consisted of remakes of classic Jem TV series songs. On December 15, 2015, Hasbro Studios and Paramount Pictures had agreed to a deal creating a five-property movie universe produced by Hasbro's Allspark Pictures and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The properties in this movie-verse are G.I. Joe, Micronauts, Visionairies, M.A.S.K. and Rom. After two attempted films for Stretch Armstrong, the property was pick up in January 2016 by Netflix for a full 26-episode order as an animated series making it the first deal between the company and the streaming service. By March 2017, Hasbro Studios’s executive staff plus animation and toy prototyping teams moved to Burbank office building. In 2017, Hasbro Studios launched its first franchise in Hanazuki: Full of Treasures through YouTube animated series. On November 3, 2017, Hasbro Studios and Paramount extended their relationship with an exclusive five year production deal for Allspark Pictures and Allspark Animation for original and toy based films. Both Allspark units are newly formed (Allspark Pictures formerly was a financing label) with the film unit head by Greg Mooradian and the animation unit head by Meghan McCarthy. Paramount and Hasbro would also work together on TV series. With the loss of the Jurassic Park license in 2016, Hasbro launched a new dinosaurs based franchise, its second new studio property, with its Chomp Squad animated series on January 6, 2018. On May 1, 2018, Hasbro acquired Power Rangers from Saban Brands. At the time Power Rangers Beast Morphers (set to premiere in early 2019) was in pre-production. Several people associated with the show went on to join Allspark Pictures. It is unclear if a new Popples series is being produced via the Studios. If it is it will be updated. External Site * Hasbro Studio at Wikipedia Category:Real-world-Compaines